Jordi Palacios
Jordi Palacios is a main character on Red Band Society. He is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for osteosarcoma in his right leg. He lied about his mother being dead and he doesn't know what happened to his father. He used to live in California, but went to Mexico to live with his cousin and was diagnosed with osteosarcoma in his leg and returned to California for treatment. He is portrayed by Nolan Sotillo. Biography Before the pilot it can presumed that he was raised by as single mother, and was often dragged along to play poker in bars with her. He would hand her cards from under the table to help her win, and often had to cook his own meals -- that were microwaveable. At some point he lived in Mexico with her grandmother who didn't believe that he had cancer, and used herbal remedies to treat his condition. When that was failing, he ran away and came to this hospital to be treated. He went to Doctor Jack so that he could apt. his leg. He told everyone that his mother died and after his surgery his mother shows up and every starts to question him. Season One Pilot Personality *Jordi tries to appear stable for the most part. *He appears to enjoy being known as the New Kid. Relationships Emma Chota (Emma-Jordi Relationship) As soon as they met, they found each other easy to talk to. They talked about what he was going to do with his amputated leg, which ended with Jordi called her twisted as he smiled. After Jordi's Leg's Good-bye Party, Emma confided in him that she lost her bracelet. He told her that they would have to get her a new one. Jordi, realizing that he is not gonna have his leg the next day (as well as the flirting they had been doing all day), asked her to dance because he said "It might be a while before I can walk again." As they danced, Leo looked on. The next day, when Jordi was about to enter surgery to get his leg amputated, he realized he was wearing 2 red bands. He got up and ran to Emma's room. As she slept, he placed a red band by her head - Pilot Trivia *He is the adaptation counterpart to the Polseres vermelles ''character, Jordi. *Like his roommate, Leo Roth, he has cancer in his leg. * He doesn't know where his dad is (he had been living with his cousins up until now). *His mom is alive; he lied about her death due to an unhealthy relationship between the two. *Unlike Leo, he didn't have his leg amputated because the cancer has spread. * His mom abandoned him twice. * After his mother left him again Jordi became emancipated minor. Quotes *Jordi: "I have cancer in my leg. Dr. McAndrew's taking it off tomorrow." Leo: "You're gonna get through it." Jordi: "Easy for you to say." *Jordi (''about his leg): "I'm planning to freeze it." Emma: "Like a wedding cake." Gallery Pilot - 014.png fox-s-new-series-red-band-society-from-steven-spielberg.jpg RBS_Upfront_2014_Trailer_ND_REV_2500_1280x720_264437315843.jpg redbandsociety-052314.jpg Red-Band-Society.jpg Lalalalala rbs.png Red-band-society-02.jpg Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo1 250.gif Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo2 250.gif tumblr_n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo3_250.gif Tumblr n9yb0usOCQ1r86eggo4 250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo6_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo1_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo2_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo4_250.gif tumblr_n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo3_250.gif Tumblr n9ye3zNzm71r86eggo5 250.gif Pilot - 015.png Pilot - 016.png Pilot - 035.png Pilot - 036.png Pilot - 037.png Pilot - 054.png Pilot - 056.png Pilot - 060.png Pilot - 063.png Pilot - 078.png Pilot - 082.png Pilot - 083.png Pilot - 105.png Pilot - 106.png Pilot - 108.png Pilot - 114.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 149.png Pilot - 152.png Pilot - 158.png Pilot - 160.png Pilot - 161.png Pilot - 162.png Pilot - 163.png Pilot - 167.png Pilot - 168.png Pilot - 170.png Pilot - 178.png Pilot - 183.png Pilot - 194.png Pilot - 199.png Pilot - 200.png Pilot - 201.png Pilot - 203.png Pilot - 206.png Jordi and emma.png RBS1 105-TR-2days 1363 hires1 595 slogo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Stubs Category:Main Characters